The Party
by sassyfiestycrazychic
Summary: It's been a year since the war ended and Zuko decides to have a reunion party. That night they learn secrets they never saw coming and surprises that bring them closer together.Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is just a story that popped into my mind one day while I was watching Sozin's Comet. Nothing special. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own A:TLA or any of the songs used in this story.**

_Prologue_

Zuko's POV

It had been a year since the war ended. After a year of hard work, all four nations were finally at peace with each other. As Fire Lord, it was sometimes hard to gain peoples trust, but by now everyone I met welcomed me with open arms. I haven't seen Aang and the group since about a month after my coronation. I realized that the anniversary of the war ending was coming up in a week. So I decided to throw a party to bring us back together.

I quickly went to my desk and began writing letters to everyone. After the war Toph had back home to her parents. She wrote me a letter shortly after she got back telling me that since she had helped end the war he parents have given her more freedom. She now helps teach young earth benders. Katara and Sokka first went back to the South Pole and helped take care of their village. Suki went back to Kyoshi and helped train the new Kyoshi warriors. And Aang went around the world doing his avatar thing.

I finished the letters and gave them to one of my servants. "Use our fastest messenger hawks to send these to my friends."

"Of course, Fire Lord Zuko" said the servant as he took the letters and walked away. I went and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't wait until next week.

_1 week later_

I waited anxiously in front of the palace as I watched the line of palanquins slowly make their way toward me. I could feel my palms start to sweat. Has everyone changed? Are they still the same? Will they think I changed? I quickly got rid of those thoughts as I realized the palanquins had stopped. I watched as Katara stepped out of the first one. She was wearing her usual fire nation outfit **(You know the one from season 3 cuz I'm too lazy to describe it) **looking as beautiful as ever. Her brown hair fell in waves down her back, her blue eyes shining. "Zuko!" she cried as she grabbed me in a tight embrace, Sokka right behind her and hugging me too. I noticed that he was also wearing fire nation clothing. The same thing as Toph, as I saw her walk out of her palanquin. She hadn't changed much, maybe got a few inches taller. Her hair was up in it's usual bun. "Sparky!" she yelled as she joined the three of us in our big embrace.

And last but not least Aang step out of the last palanquin wearing his yellow and orange robes with brown pants. **(season 3 outfit) **He came and hugged me too. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. When I thought our group hug couldn't get any bigger I heard someone say "Did you miss me?" I looked up and saw none other than Suki walking toward me and joining our hug. "Just like old times", said. After a few minutes we all separated and looked at each other with big grins on our faces.

"I can't wait until tonight. I have a great idea of what we can do. It's really fun", said Toph with a devilish grin. Everyone immediately tensed up and had a worried expression on their face. We all knew that whenever Toph thought something was fun, it could never end well.

**So did you like it? Sorry if it was a little boring. Its an epilogue so not a lot happens. But the next chapter will be better.**


	2. The Only Exception

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! This might be my last update for a while cuz I go back to school next week. Field hockey practice also starts next week which means my mom (co-coach) will be nagging me about finishing my homework. And I STILL have to finish my book for summer reading. Anyways enough of my complaining and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A:TLA **

Katara's POV

The rest of the day went by quickly. We decided we would have the party an hour after dinner in the palace dining hall. We spent the whole day catching up and talking about our adventures. It felt nice just to relax. I had been working non-stop the past year, helping the village grow and recruiting water benders so I could teach them.

During dinner we had a major flashback moment. Aang sneezed so hard that his food flew right into Toph's face, just like it did when we first met her. Other than that the day was pretty uneventful. As I sat in my room waiting for the party to start I thought about Zuko. Was it just me, or did he get hotter since the last time I saw him? I quickly stopped that thought, remembering that I was with Aang. I've thought about breaking up with him. Every kiss, every touch, it just felt wrong. I still thought of him in a brotherly way. But I couldn't do it. It would break his heart. Again my thoughts changed to something else. I couldn't help but wonder what Toph had planned, but I didn't have much time to think about it because right then there was a knock at my door. "Come in."

I looked over to see Zuko standing in the doorway. "Hey" he said. "It's time for the party. I was going to walk everyone there but when I went to their rooms they had already left."

"Thanks Zuko." I got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind be. For a while we walked in awkward silence. After a while I couldn't take it and said the first thing in my head "Are you and Mai still together?" I immediately blushed after I said that.

"Yeah", he said calmly. "What about you and Aang?"

"Yeah." I thought about telling him about how I wanted to breakup, but I decided against it. "The South Pole is growing so fast. And I'm finding more and more water benders everyday. I now got by the title Master Katara."

Zuko smiled. "That's great. Toph has been teaching earth benders. Her parents have given her more freedom now."

"Cool." I was going to say more but we walked into the dining hall and I was rudely interrupted by Sokka.

"There you are! We've been waiting forever!"

"Um, Sokka, we've only been her for 5 minutes", said Suki.

"Their still late!" argued Sokka.

"We wouldn't have been late if you guys would have stayed in your room. I went around to pick you up but I wasted time since you guys already left", said Zuko.

I knew if I didn't interrupt a fight would start so I quickly said "It's both of your faults ok? Now let Toph tell us what she has planned." I turned Toph. "What are we going to do?"

Toph smiled. "We're going to do some karaoke!" It was then that I noticed the band in the back of the room. Everyone groaned. "Now who's going first?" she asked. No one answered so she volunteered herself. "Before I start the rules are that everyone has to sing solo once and then we'll do duets. And it has to be dedicated to someone. Mine's dedicated to all those lovebirds who won't let anything stop them from wing in love." She gave me a wink and walked up to the band while I blushed like crazy.

_When I was younger I saw _

_My daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would _

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I would never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul that love never last_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone but keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_By keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Whoa!_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh I'm on my way believing_

Everyone stared at Toph as she finished the song. I looked over at Aang and he had a line of drool dripping down his chin. I quickly nudged him in the arm and he wiped it off before anyone cold notice.

"Um, you were, um, you,…wow", was all Aang could say.

"I didn't know you could sing" I said.

"I have my secrets", she said smiling.

"That's more of hidden talent than a secret", said Zuko.

"Yeah", Suki agreed.

"Who lit Toph on fire?" said Sokka.

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?" asked Toph suspiciously.

"No, you singing was on fire! You were on fire! Your everything was on fire!" exclaimed Sokka.

"I think he's trying to say you were really good", I said.

"Why thank you." She walked over to where were sitting and took a seat. "Now who's next?" I swear at that moment everyone wanted to get up and run out the room screaming. "Since no one is volunteering I'll pick someone myself. I pick" she said as she looked at each one of us and stopped on the one person who probably didn't want to sing more than anyone else. "Zuko."

At the moment Zuko looked like he was about to faint. "Um, ok." He got up and walked in front of the band. "I'm dedicating my song to…."

**Ha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Mwahahahaha! What song do you think he'll sing? Who do you think he'll dedicate it too? Your just gonna have to click that little review button and find out. I think I might update this story again before school starts.**


	3. Nine in the Afternoon

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Between memorizing Latin prefix/suffixes, memorizing all 50 states, and recovering from injuries I haven't had time to type up the chapters. But every time I have a little free time I write it all down in my note book so the next few chapters should be up quicker. Also, the song Toph sang is Only Exception by Paramore. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Avatar or Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco.**

Zuko's POV

"Um….. I'm not sure", I said.

"Do you need me to pick a song for you Sparky?" Toph said. Scared of what she would pick I quickly made up my mind.

"The song I'm going to sing is dedicated to Katara. It's to say thank you for saving my life after I got hit with Azula's lightning." Before I started singing, I looked over at Katara to see her face flushed with color. I quickly began singing before I lost my courage.

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can you know_

_Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Picking up things we shouldn't read_

_Looks like the end of history as we know_

_Just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love you could you can_

_Into place where thought can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it good be_

_And we know that we should_

_And you know that you feel it too_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can so you do_

_Feeling si good_

_Just the way that we do_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do you know what I mean_

_Back to the place_

_Where we used to say_

_Man it feels good to feel this way_

_Now I know what I need_

_Back to the street_

_Back to the place _

_Back to the room where it all began_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can so you do_

_Were feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

Everyone stared when I finished the song. I waited for someone to say something, but they remained quite. Even Sokka.

"Was I that bad?" I asked

"NO", said Katara. "You were amazing."

"Awesome!" yelled Sokka.

"I didn't know you could sing", added Suki. I smiled in satisfaction. My fear was gone. I could feel my smile grow larger as I looked over at Katara, who was looking at me with realization in her eyes. I felt my face heat up so I hurried back to my seat. I heard everyone go quite and looked up to see that Katara had stood up.

Katara's POV

Something about Zuko singing made me realize that I had to do something. I had to break up with Aang. I couldn't lead him on anymore. And I realized I had to do it now.

"Is it your turn to sing Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as I stood up.

"No. I just need to talk to Aang for a second. Alone." I turned around and beckoned Aang to follow me into the hallway. As I walked to the doors, I could hear his footsteps behind me. As soon as the door shut behind us, I turned around and told him the truth. "Aang, I'm breaking up with you."

I watched the emotions flash across his face. First I saw shock and disbelief. Then I saw it fill with sadness and pain. It was at that time I realized what I had just done. I had ripped his heart out and tore it in two. "Why?" he whispered. He was absolutely crushed.

"Aang", I said the, the words feeling foreign in my mouth. "I don't feel the way I did a year ago. I don't feel the spark anymore. That's all I can say. I'm sorry."

I expected him to say something, but instead he just wiped off the tears that had silently crept down his face and walked back into the room like nothing had just happened. I followed him inside and sat back in my seat without looking up at anyone, though I could feel their eyes on me. I expected Aang to take his seat next to me, but instead he remained standing.

'I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to head to bed now", he said callously. Everyone stared in disbelief as he just silently walked away. We all sat in awkward silence until Sokka finally spoke out.

"Katara Garrison! What did you do? Because of you, a gay baby was just born!"

"Sokka, everyone knows that a gay baby isn't born every awkward silence. People just say that to be stupid", I said.

"Still, what did you do?"

I crouched down low in my seat as I mumbled "I broke up with Aang." Everyone looked at me. I felt like I was standing on the sun as beads of nervous sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Your last name is Garrison?" Zuko said with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with it?"

I tried to hide my smile as I watched Zuko's eyes widen because he thought he had insulted me. "Oh, nothing's wrong with it! I love it!"

"Wow Sugar Queen, maybe I should start calling you Garry now", Toph said smirking.

I gave her my best glare, then remembered she couldn't see. "Oh, you better be glad you can't see you mud slug or you would be crying for your mama right now."

"Oh, I'm so scared", she said, making a mock face of fear.

"Both of you, stop it!" Suki yelled, breaking up the argument that was moments away from becoming a fist fight. "Katara just broke up with Aang and all you talk about is her last name?"

"Fan Lady is right", said Toph. "Why'd you break up with him Gar- I mean Sugar Queen?"

Resisting the urge to walk over and slap her with a water whip like there's no tomorrow, I decided to tell them the short version of the truth. "I don't know. I just didn't feel that spark anymore. That's really all there is."

Sensing that I didn't want o talk about it, no one asked any questions. I was about to suggest that we continue with our night when Toph took the words right out my mouth.

"So, who's next?" she asked. She had a slightly devilish and mischievous grin as she turned her head in my general direction. Uh oh.

A/N: Hoped that chapter made you laugh! The story started off kind of slow but it sped up in this chapter. Please keep reading it will get better I promise! Just for suspense, I'll wait a little longer before I post the next chapter. Hint hint: I'll give you two clues about the next chapter and if you have a correct or close guess what the chapter will be about it will be up faster. But you gotta review! Clue 1: Aang's underwear. Clue 2: Scheming Toph. Bet ya can't figure it out.


	4. I Hate This Part

**A/N: This took longer than I expected but I can finally type it! On with chapter 4!**

Katara"s POV

I knew what was coming as soon as she looked at me. I could feel myself start to sweat. I quickly got up and walked toward the center of the room before Toph could comment.

"Wow Sugar Queen. I didn't even have to ask you!" said Toph. Ign oring her comment I continued.

"I'm singing this song because of what just happened. You know, with Aang." Taking one last gulp of air, I began to sing as the music started.

_We're driving slow_

_Through the snow_

_On 5__th__ avenue_

_And right now_

_Radios all that we can hear_

_We ain't talk_

_Since you left_

_It's so overdue_

_It's cold outside but between_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_Everyday seven takes_

_Of the same old scene_

_Seems we're bound_

_By the laws of the same routine_

_Gotta talk to you know_

_Before we go to sleep_

_But will we sleep_

_Once I tell you what's hurting me_

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's lefts goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part tight here_

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothings wrong_

_But there is no more time for lies_

_Cause I see something in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now All that's left goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_But I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

I stood there when I finished, thinking I was terrible. Apparently, I wasn't.

"Katara, that was beautiful", said Zuko in awe.

"Amazing", said Suki.

"My baby sister rocked!" said Sokka.

"Wow Sugar Queen, I didn't know you could sing" said Toph.

I felt my face heat up. "Thanks", I mumbled as I walked back to my seat. I wanted to be anywhere but there. I was grateful when Zuko spoke up.

"Maybe we should take a break. Walk around a bit. We'll meet back here in about 30 minutes."

Everyone nodded and walked out the room, going their own separate ways. I felt a hint of suspicion as I watched Toph walk in the direction of Aang's room, but I shrugged it off, thinking it was just a coincidence. I continued walking until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zuko staring at me intently.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded and followed him down the hallway. H went down corridors that were unfamiliar to me. What he wanted to talk about, I hadn't the slightest idea, but I followed him anyway. He stopped in front of a set of large ornate doors. He swiftly opened them in one fluid motion. When I followed him in I gasped.

In the center of the room was a large four poster bed with red linens and intricate carvings of dragons on the headboard. To the left there was an open door showed there was a bathroom. There were two doors to the right, one showing a large desk with stacks of papers so I assumed it was his study. The closed door next to it I assumed was a closet. Zuko led me to the back of the room where glass double doors opened to a large balcony. As we walked out onto the balcony I noticed that it was a full moon. No wonder I was feeling restless.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Zuko, making me realize how long we had gone without talking.

"Yeah, it is", I answered. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Honestly, why did you break up with Aang? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just that-"

"Zuko, stop", I said, interrupting him. "If you really wanna know, it's because I like someone else", I admitted. I realized that was why I didn't feel that spark with Aang. And as soon as I said it, I knew exactly who that someone was.

"Oh", said Zuko, excitement creeping into his voice. "I like someone too. Just out of curiosity, who do you like? I promise I won't tell anyone, your secret will be safe with me."

"Well, it's someone you know", I said flirtatiously. "He's handsome. And strong. And he has the most amazing eyes!"

"Who is it who is it who is it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's you silly", I said, a wide grin spreading across my face. I watched all the emotions flash across his face until finally he just stared at me in complete shock. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your skin looks under the moonlight?" he said.

"Not until now", I said, grinning like a maniac. I felt myself being pulled closer to him. Our faces ended up so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. Right when our lips were about to touch the door to the room was flung open. When I looked over I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Aang had run in wearing his underwear on his head and his bed sheets as a cape. He raced around the room, jumping on and off the furniture yelling "I'm Super Appa!" I was frozen in shock. All I could think of was that this was Aang's weird way of coping with our break up.

"Katara! I'm so happy for you!" he yelled when he spotted me. "When's it due?"

"when's what due?" I asked in confusion.

"Your baby!" he yelled. Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder they did. Aang ran up to me and started rubbing my belly. Then he started talking to it! I felt Zuko tense up beside m. I gave him a look, silently telling him to calm down until I found out what was going on.

"Aang", I said calmly. "What have you been doing in the last hour?"

"Well after you broke up with me I was really upset. By the way I was going to sing you a very romantic song. But anyway, a few minutes later someone came into my room and told me to drink this stuff they called "magic water". After I drank it I felt amazing. Then they told me-"

"Wait, who's they?" I asked, putting the pieces together. He had drunk cactus juice. Great. Last time someone drank cactus juice our day went….well it didn't go well.

"Oh no!" he yelled frantically. "I've told too much!" He ran out the room, his cape flying behind him.

"Katara, hats wrong with him?" Zuko asked, fear in his voice.

"He drank cactus juice. It has crazy side effects that are going to make our evening a lot more complicated. Now come on, I have a pretty good idea who gave it to him."

I took his hand and dragged him through the doorway. We hurried down the hall until we reached Sokka's room. I slammed the door open and rushed in but what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. I felt Zuko bump into me from behind because of my sudden stop. I could imagine the same look of disbelief on his face that was on mine.

Aang. Toph. In the middle of the room. Arms around each other. Kissing! All the air rushed out of my lungs as I stood there, frozen in shock. After what seemed like forever, I finally spoke.

"Wow, you got over me fast Aang", I said with a smug grin plastered across my face.

They finally stopped kissing and Aang looked like he was about to ramble on and on, when Toph silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Yeah Sugar Queen, I gave him the cactus juice. And you just caught us making out but it doesn't matter because I love him and he loves me. Go ahead and yell at me, I don't care. You broke up with him." 

"I'm not going to yell at you Toph", I said. "I'm glad you two got together. You guys are good for each other. Besides, I found someone else anyway", I said, smiling at Zuko.

"You and Sparky, uh?" she said, grinning. "I always thought you two would end up together."

"You were tight. Just out of curiosity, where's Sokka?"

"In the garden making out with Suki", she said like it's no big deal. "Trust me, your lucky you can't feel their vibrations."

I made a disgusted face. "I really didn't need to know that." After I said that a thought hit me. I turned to Zuko. "I thought you were still with Mai?"

Zuko blushed furiously. "I lied because I didn't want you to ask why we broke up. I didn't know if I could hide the fact that I liked you. We actually broke up a long time ago."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" said Toph. Sparky's got a little crush!"

I ignored her comment. "Another thing to love about you", I said sweetly, gazing at him affectionately. I leaned in to kiss him when I felt a pain in my forehead. "Ow!" I shouted. We had bumped foreheads.

"Are we ever going to get our first kiss?" he asked.

"I don't know but this is going to drive me insane if we mess up again."

"Wow , the two love birds can't even kiss", said Toph. I was about to make a smart comment when Aang stopped the non-existent fight.

"Come on, 's get back to the party", he said. He grabbed Toph's hand and started toward the door. I did the same with Zuko and the four of us made our way down the hallway. I thought my evening couldn't get any crazier. I didn't know how wrong I was.

**There you go! Reading it, I realize how fluffy it was. Anyway, review review review!**


	5. The News

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own this**

Katara's POV

When we reached the dining hall, we opened the doors to find that Sokka and Suki had beaten us there. It took a while, but when Sokka finally noticed we were there, it didn't take long for him to comment.

"Where have you guys been? First Zuko and Katara were late, now you two?" he said, pointing at Toph and Aang. "and why are you guys all holding hands? Especially you Zuko. You better not have laid a finger on my sister", he said threateningly.

"Calm down Snoozles", said Toph. "Trust me, those two didn't get anywhere near as much as action as you and Suki." I caught Suki quickly look down at her feet as a briht blush spread across her face.

"Yeah Sokka", I said. "Even Toph and Aang got a little smooch."

"Wow. Wait, Toph and Aang?" he said in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know about everybody else, but I've had a long night. Maybe we should head to bed", I said.

"Katara's right", said Suki. We were all about to leave the room when a servant rushed in. His face was red and he was panting heavily.

"Fire Lord Zuko", he said. "I have urgent news. Azula has broken out of prison."

"What?" Zuko yelled in rage. I put my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"That's not all My Lord. Lately she had been saying she was going to get revenge. We thought she had just been saying her normal crazy nonsense. Until we found out that she has murdered Lady Mai."

"What?" Zuko asked, sounding completely deflated. "When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago, but the news has just reached us."

"Okay", said Zuko. "Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara. You can go to bed, I'll handle this." Everyone walked out of the room except for me. "You can go to bed now", he whispered in my ear.

"No, I'll stay. I want to stay."

So I walked around the palace, clinging to his arm as he appointed his guards' to certain sections of the palace. Somewhere in between leaving the dining hall and following Zuko I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I new I was being carried in strong arms. Without opening my eyes I rapped my arms around the persons neck and buried my face deeper into their chest. Whoever it was gave off a comforting warmth that lulled me deeper into sleep.

After a few minutes of walking a door was opened and when I opened my eyes we were in the bedroom. The person didn't seem to notice I was awake because they laid me down than settled in beside me. I turned around to see Zuko's golden amber eyes staring into mine.

"We're going after Azula again, aren't we?" I asked. It was all I could say. Zuko must have been speechless too because he nodded silently. I curled up against him and let sleep over take me. Before I fell asleep I felt him place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you', he whispered. I smiled. Looks like team Avatar was off on another adventure.

**There you go! Bet you didn't see that one coming. I'm going to post my epilogue then I'm posting the sequel! Surprise! It'll be called "Burning Blue Flames" so keep your eye out for it.**


	6. Making Arrangements

**Here it is! The final chapter! I've already written the first 2 chapters of the sequel and reading it I realize that it's way better than this one. I've improved a lot. It practically takes this one and stomps it in the dust. I think it's ironic that the day I'm posting this I found out that someone I know has died **** . I don't know hot to feel. Anyway, on with the story!**

**I don't own dis!**

Katara's POV

My heart felt heavy as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a simple black dress that pooled on the floor around my feet. Tied around my waist was a sash that was red and blue, the colors swirled and mixed together, combined as one. My hair fell in ringlets down my back. I couldn't help but let a single solemn tear fall down my face as I ran my hands over the silk of the dress. Today was the day of Mai's funeral. I couldn't believe it had only been three days since we got the news. We weren't close friends, but it still hurt to know she was gone.

"Hey, don't cry", Zuko whispered as he came up behind me and wiped the tears from my face. I hadn't heard him enter the room, but as I looked in the mirror, I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. Zuko and me. Fire and water. Sun and moon. Total opposites, yet we were together as one. "Come on, it's time t go", he said as he gave me a chaste kiss. Taking his hand, I followed him out the room. We walked down the hallways in a comfortable silence until we reached the front steps of the palace.

There we saw the rest of the group. Toph and Suki were wearing the same thing I wore , the only difference being the sash. Toph's was green, beige, and red while Suki's was green and red. Aang wore an outfit similar to the one he wore during Zuko's coronation except that it was various shades of red and black. Sokka wore traditional fire nation robes that I assumed were Zuko's because the looked a little too big on him. We silently got into the carriage that was waiting for us. As soon as the door was shut, it drove off. I didn't have the slightest idea where we were going, but after a few minutes it stopped. A servant came to open the door and I stepped out. I heard everyone gasp behind me.

Her burial location was breathtakingly beautiful. I found myself standing in a secluded meadow. All around me were millions of fire lilies. Right in the middle of the meadow, about 50 feet away, was a giant oak tree. Underneath it there was a small headstone. There were three people standing next to it, a man and a woman who was carrying a baby. I assumed they were her family. We all made our way over to them. Zuko went ahead of us so he was standing right next to the headstone.

"Mai was a talented girl", he said. "she risked her life saving me. She forgave me for all the mistakes I've made. She helped end the war. To honor her. We should all have a moment of silence." We all gathered around the headstone and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. A servant came and placed something in Zuko's hands. Zuko bent down and laid it in front of the headstone and I realized it was a painting of him and Mai. He then placed one of her multiple knives next to it.

"You will always be in my heart", he whispered, his voice cracking toward the end. With that he got up and walked back to the carriage. I watched as he climbed in without another glance back.

"You should be proud of Mai", I said, turning to her parents. "She helped change the world and was a great friend." Without another word I followed Zuko back to the carriage. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Zuko crying so hard that his shoulders shook. I quickly went and wrapped my arms around him, enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, even though I knew it was a stupid thing to say. I was surprised when I heard him answer.

"Being here made me realize what's happening. Azula is back. Hs killed Mai. And we have to stop her." I couldn't respond, so I just hugged him tighter. After a few minutes, I realized we had another problem.

"How are we going to tell people about us?" I asked. "Not even your advisors know. I doubt their reaction to their Fire Lord dating a _water tribe peasant _will be a good one."

He smirked. "We'll hide it", he said, as if it was no big deal.

"We can only hide for so long! What happens if the public finds out! I'm pretty sure some of Ozai's followers won't agree with this."

"Then we'll deal with it then. For now, let's just focus on beating Azula. Again", he said as he kissed my forehead. Rolling my eyes, I gave in.

"Fine. Let's go kick some psycho chick butt", I said, and as I sat there in his arms, for the first time in days I smiled.


End file.
